


【底特律变人】【马库斯康纳】洗手教學 (情人節賀短fin)

by vitex



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitex/pseuds/vitex
Summary: 洗手洗到發情、某人還被波及(讚
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	【底特律变人】【马库斯康纳】洗手教學 (情人節賀短fin)

「康納，來。」  
馬庫斯對他招招手，不明所以的前異常仿生人獵人上前後才問：「怎麼了嗎？」  
對方沒有回答，而是扶著他的肩膀把他推到洗手台前，自己站在一旁拉著康納的手，打開水龍頭，讓冰涼的清水同時沾濕彼此的雙手。然後馬庫斯關掉水龍頭，按壓幾下旁邊的清潔劑，掌心捧著一大坨的泡泡，就這麼塗抹在康納還乖乖懸在洗手台上方滴著水的手上。  
用著彷彿在做捏陶般認真表情的馬庫斯仔細地把泡沫均勻塗抹在康納的掌心與手背。他們手指穿插，越來越多的泡泡被搓揉出來，分布在他們深淺不一的人造皮膚上，潤滑了磨擦，讓四隻手反覆交疊得更加容易，彷彿不斷在珊瑚中穿梭的兩隻顏色不同的小丑魚。  
馬庫斯較為厚實溫暖的手其實很舒服，包裹在康納單薄且骨骼突出的手背上，有種踏實感。然後那隻膚色較深的手會翻轉，從康納的手的下緣滑上去，擦過他合併的每一個指節，並會輕輕地握住他的指尖，厚實的大拇指輕壓著康納的指腹，接著聚攏那小巧可愛的指尖，讓他宛如畫筆般在馬庫斯的掌心上滑動，從來都不需要修剪的整齊指甲在凹陷的掌心被操控者劃出一個又一個的圈，宛如寫著隱密的暗號。  
康納眨眨眼，任由對方在泡泡中把玩自己的手，從虎口滑到手腕，再往上插入他的指縫十指交疊。他從頭到尾都很順從，甚至不在速度越放越慢時提醒對方，尤其仿生人的皮膚外層都有數以萬計的奈米感應器，每一下的接觸都會化成一筆資訊，儲存到接收器裡，導致康納額頭旁的黃燈都沒改過顏色，而他完全無法解釋為什麼這麼簡單的接觸會需要占用這麼多的處理空間。  
那團泡泡在他們手中停留了比30秒還很多很多的時間，馬庫斯才願意把它洗掉。雖然沖水也花了一段時間，幸好康納不趕時間，也不討厭。甚至覺得應該在冷水下多沖久一點，他手部的溫度仍然有點太高了。  
「覺得如何？」  
馬庫斯抽出幾張衛生紙擦擦他的手，康納低頭看著自己潔白的掌心。  
「你是嫌我髒嗎，馬庫斯？」  
「不，當然不是。」對方驚訝地張大異色瞳孔。  
「但我們不需要洗手，那是人類才會被傳染的病毒。」  
「康納…」異常仿生人領導人無奈地苦笑。「你知道今天是什麼日子嗎？」  
「2月14日，行事曆上的代辦事項都完成了。」  
都已經提示這麼明顯，看到對方這麼理直氣壯的回答，他也沒轍了。  
「你說得對，我們的確不用怕接觸感染。」他抬起對方的手，用唇帶走對方指尖上殘留的最後一滴水珠。  
「你就當作洗手教學吧，回去可以教漢克。」  
真可惜了這宛如共舞般的洗手教學。

**

當晚馬庫斯就接到底特律副隊長對著自己大吼的電話：「他媽的混蛋要調情不要搞到我身上來！敢再亂教康納髒東西我保證會把你拆到連卡姆斯基都拚不回去！幹你媽的臭王八蛋！你相不相信我衝去把你家卡爾從地底挖出來告狀讓他死不瞑目！以後康納不准再在耶利哥過夜了，就算世界爆炸了也不行！變態異常仿生人……」  
「把岳父搞毛是兵家大忌啊，馬庫斯。」  
諾絲冷冷地靠在門邊，對著扶額的領導人幸災樂禍地補上一槍。  
「情人節快樂。」

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 請大家勤洗手，小心防疫XD  
> 覺得最難的部分是把所有的洗手步驟用調情的方式寫出來


End file.
